Spank Therapy
by spankingfemfatale
Summary: Karla Sofen, AKA, Moonstone the new Ms Marvel has been a lead member of Norman Osborn's Dark Avengers for some time, now growing weary of being played by the Goblin. She shows Norman it's not wise to test her patience! WARNING! Non-sexual spanking!


This was written by Jason! Another fantastic spanking fic! XD It was a gift for my good friend, Hawkwitch, but Jason said to go ahead and share here as well! ;) Woot!

Karla Sofen eyed Norman Osborn as the two stood in his vast office, thier stance a classic stand off between two strong-willed people. Karla wore her Miss Marvel uniform and Norman wore a brown business suit of expensive thread. Norman sat in a simple but elegant chair at the end of a long empty table. The room was empty save for the two of them, giving the place a greater feeling of space. He folded one leg over the other as he regarded Karla, ''You heard me, I said no, your pay remains captain level. That is your current position, so I see no reason to pay you beyond your duties.''

A dark look crossed Karla's fair features, ''I do more of the heavy lifting than anyone else in Hammer, and have you bothered talking to those idiots? They don't follow orders. Being thier captain should mean more pay than I am receiving. I want to buy a yaht as compensation for putting up with Sentry's inability to listen when it matters.''

Osborn did not budge, his eyes still locked on to hers, ''They are the best we have to work with. If you don't want the responsibility, we could give the job and the pay to someone who feels themselves more qualified.''

Karla scowled at this, ''You know as well as I do no one else on this team is qualified to lead. Most of them are insane, if not simply incompetant.''

Osborn steepled his hands on the desk in front of him, ''They have all been given a psychological evaluation by the best doctors this country has to offer and been found perfectly sane.''

Karla was angry, very angry, this greedy bastard wasn't going to give her a simple raise after all the bullshit she had put up with for his sake? She had seen Norman's eyebrow twitch when she had said 'insane' and she smiled slightly as she studied him. ''Oh? And how is the credibility of these doctors? Is it anything like that of the doctor you sent me to see?''

Osborn shifted uncomfortably in his chair and Karla knew he was thinking of the psychiatrist that had tried to kill her not too long ago. She was pissed that he would dare to bring up his 'credible doctors' now, and she felt now more than ever that that score needed evening.

Osborn saw the rapid-fire emotions clouding Moonstone's eyes, and he felt sweat bead on his brow. He had to be extremely careful what he said now, Karla was an extremely mercurial person, and he did not want to deal with a sudden mood swing from such a powerful, violent person now that his usual guard dogs were not available. He wasn't even wearing his armor, he felt very vulnerable and decided to rethink his decision regarding her pay. ''Very well, Miss Marvel, I shall give you an increase in pay to adjust for the extra efforts you have displayed for the team.''

Karla's smile widened, and she saw worry creep into Osborn's eyes even though his face did not betray it. Yes. It wasn't about the pay anymore, he realizes that now, and he's trying to appease her. Too late, she thought. Karla ran a finger along the table as she walked closer to Norman, the latter stiffening in his chair as she approached. ''Why thank you, Mr. Osborn. Now I think it would be great for me to return favors. You gave me such a 'wonderful' psych exam, I will give you one in kind. After all, I am a trained and certified professional in the field, as you are well aware.''

Osborn started to open his mouth to speak, his greatest means of self-defense has ever been his gift for speech, but he saw the look in her eyes, and knowing Karla's nature he dashed for the intercom button. He was much closer to it, but Karla was that much faster, catching his wrist an inch away from the button. So close yet so far away within that superhumanly strong grip. Norman felt a drop of sweat crawl across his face as Karla tsked at him almost playfully.

''Now, now, Norman, you shouldn't always run from your problems like that... have a seat, and let's talk.'' She shoved him back into his chair with a slight movement and sat across from him.

Norman eyed the phone longingly but knew there was no chance to use it. ''You play games that put your job at risk, Karla, but I will humor you in this for now.'' Norman did not like the idea of geting a psych exam, especially from Karla, but he didn't seem to have much choice, so he would play along as best he could for now.

Karla watched Osborn collect and resign himself to her desire, and she smiled. He had no idea how bad this was going to get for him. Nothing less than what he deserved. ''So let us begin by you telling me your name.''

''There is really no need for us to start...''

''Do it.''

Osborn sighed and rubbed his temple with his index finger and thumb. ''Fine, my name is Norman Osborn, also known as the Iron Patriot.''

Karla had a very professional look about her now, her face unreadable. ''Any other aliases?'' Karla saw that eyebrow twitch once more, and she worked not to smile again.

''No.''

''Are you certain?''

Osborn's face grew cross, ''Look, this isn't funny. No, I don't wear green tights under this suit. I take my meds every day and I am irritated at your rather juvenile efforts to get under my skin. I won't tolerate you pushing this issue.''

Karla arched an eyebrow at him. ''Oh? If I'm going to examine you your going to have to open up to me. Besides, you don't have any choice, you are going to comply with this procedure.''

Norman felt his fingers tighten on the arms of his chair. This bitch was trying to take control, and he had no real leverage to push back. He was going to have to ignore that last taunt and possibly lose face if there was any hope of turning this thing around. ''Very well, Karla, I'll play. I have been previously diagnosed as having multiple personality disorder. Of course, you and almost everyone else on the team are aware of this. I have not had any relapses for some time, and am considered cured, though I still take medication to ensure there is no potential danger to our business. Satisfied?''

A filmy, grating voice filled Osborn's head, and Norman hoped that Karla would think that he now sweated over her interrogation, and not the sinister voice that now haunted him. ''Aw, Normie, you shoudn't lie, that's bad PR. Hahaha.''

Karla studied him for a moment, noticing that he lied by his subtle reaction to his own statement. Sometimes she loved being a psychiatrist. She allowed him a slight smile as response to his words, very unproffessional behavior, but hell, she wasn't out to help him, now was she?

''See, Normie? She knows your a dirty liar. You practically have 'I'm a Goblin' printed all over your face! I bet she sees a shade of green now!''

Norman's face was blank, and he wrestled for control of his thoughts, doing his best not to think back at the Goblin. Responding to his prodding always gave him more power over Norman. ''Did you have any more questions, Miss Karla?'' Osborn needed her to change tracks, this one was turning destructive.

''You know that's what she's going for, right, Normie?''

Karla watched Norman carefully. He was very good, she saw no further hints of conflict in his face or eyes, only a level stare; his poker face. ''My satisfaction is of course unrelated to this session, Mr. Osborn. For your own benefit I think it best we delve more deeply into this other persona you have created, as your wording concerning when you have last had a relapse, 'for some time', suggests you want to avoid mentioning when you last had a relapse. When was the last time the Green Goblin spoke to you, Mr. Osborn?''

''I do not see how this...''

''Is he speaking to you now, Mr. Osborn?''

''Better kill her now, Normie! She could ruin you! At least beat her with a large shank of meat! Imagine the confused screams!''

Norman's face remained impassive. ''What are you driving at, Miss Sofen? I'm not one of those weak-minded depressive patients you drove into killing themselves. If you're looking for a reaction, try someone who doesn't control the largest military budget in the world.''

Karla couldn't keep the sudden rush of fear and anger from rushing into her eyes, and that further frustrated her. How did he know about that? Was this a threat? Her brow drew down in resolution, and when she saw Norman shift uncomfortably at the wild look on her face, she regained her smile and composure. Obviously, word play was too much Norman's field of choice, she needed to use the advantages she now had if she was going to enjoy this... ''Actually, Mr. Osborn, I assure you that I can get quite a reaction out of you. It won't even take much.'' She stood and Osborn unfolded his legs at the sudden movement, his hands going to the arms of his chair as if ready to push himself to standing. His tense look added to her joy.

''Karla, don't do anything rash, I assure you that if you injure me, you will not only lose your job, but will face imprisonment by the very group that offered you release from incarceration.''

Karla grabbed his collar, pulling him onto the table as she swept it clear with the other hand. His arms shot forward onto the table reflexively to keep from hitting his head from the force of the sudden movement.

Norman grunted as his face slid onto the cold suface when Karla wrenched an arm behind his back, pinning him in place. A sudden panic ran through him when she pinned a leg down with one of her knees, holding him immobile. ''What the hell are you doing?!'' Norman gasped in wide-eyed shock as he felt Karla rip his pants down, exposing his pale arse to the cool air.

Karla was grinning from ear to ear now. ''Getting a reaction. And now... '' She swatted his ass hard with an open palm, eliciting a yelp from Osborn at the sudden pain. ''... I'm getting some payback. The shrink you gave me tried to kill me, and nearly succeeded. I'm just going to spank you like a little boy, and put you in your place. You should be thankful that's all I do. You'll be able to continue buisness as usual, sitting will hurt for a while is all.'' She swatted his cheeks again and enjoyed watching the way he squirmed around after being hit.

Osborn gritted his teeth; she was slapping him ridiculously hard. He wondered if she hit him so because she knew his goblin formula enhanced constitution made it possible for his body to withstand it, or if she was just that reckless... With Karla, he simply didn't know. He burned with anger as he struggled to escape her grip, his frustration growing as he realized he couldn't get free; she was much stronger than him. A few more hard slaps and he choked on rage fueled by helplessness. ''Let me go, or you are fired! You hear me?! I will bury you!'' Norman heard the goblin laughing at him, and this just made him even more mad.

Karla kept slapping, replying in a sing-song voice, ''When we are through here, you're going to beg me to take your job, Mr. High-And-Mighty.''

She wasn't going to let him go, and Norman felt himself approach his threshold for pain. He panicked as he became unable to hold back yelling out his pain at each swat. What if someone heard? He had to put an end to this, or at least find a way to ride out Karla's insane punishment without alerting the entire building of the embarrassing activity going on inside his office. His mind raced but he couldn't think of anything that might work. She had overpowered him and was determined to go through this...

''Oh face it, Normie, your nothing without me, might as well give in and let me set this bitch straight. I'm much better with the ladies, after all, I'm better looking...''

Norman cringed at that grating voice, but was unable to fight the appeal of the Goblin's words. He set his forehead on the cool metal table, resigned to letting the sadistic creature out, hoping he could put the madman away after they had dealt with Karla.

'Madman? Normie, I'm hurt... you know, it isn't easy being green... hee hee.'

Karla's smile faded as her leg suddenly rocked up, Osborn rising in a sudden burst of mad strength, Norman clearly ignoring his own ripping tendons as he wrenched his arm out of her grip and slammed his face into hers as he rose. She went intangible as he swiped a powerful backfist through the space her head had occupied, and Karla backed away, marveling at his frenzied speed as she became solid once more and wiped blood from her nose. His breath was ragged from the exertion, but he wore a manic grin, clearly feeling himself once more in control. His eyes. Bulging and full of unreasoned mirth, he was clearly under the effects of his alter ego.

The Goblin snatched the phone off of the floor, pushing the intercom button almost theatrically as he sang out, ''Ahem... Guards, henchmen, overpaid Hammer agents, security, concerned old ladies, whoever! I am being assualted by Miss Marvelous Tits, someone come up here and mace her in the eye, then tell her politely for me that she if fucking fired! Hahaha...''

Karla walked forward slowly, smiling at Goblin's confused look as he studied the phone. ''That's right, it's disconnected. I seem random to a lot of people, but you would be surprised how well I can plan when it comes to settling a score.''

Goblin tossed the phone over his shoulder flippantly, his face smug. ''I don't need concerned old ladies anyways. Stay away from me, girly, I'll do more than fire you. I've got leads on the locations of some friends of yours. I would of course prefer to threaten your family, but you don't seem to mind killing those off yoursel... urk!''

Karla lunged forward, grabbing Goblin around the neck with both hands and screaming her outrage as she lifted him off of his feet, shaking him like a rag doll as he clawed at her hands and gasped for breath. ''Don't you dare! You don't know me! You know nothing about me!''

''S...sorry?'' Norman's strangled word struggled to leave his lips, the look of desperation there clearly not the Goblin.

Karla relaxed slightly as she regained control of her own anger. Norman didn't deserve to die for his other personality's evil. But she still needed vengeance. She sat on the nearest chair, throwing Osborn over her knee and pinning his legs by wrapping one of hers over one of his. She pulled the arm furthest from her behind his back so he would not have any leverage to escape, and smiled at Norman's sudden impassioned struggles as he realized he was being subdued with his ass once more vulnerable to her hand.

''Wait!'' Norman bent his head back to look over his own shoulder, real fear evident on his face. ''We can work this out without violence, just tell me what you want!''

''This is what I want. I'm going to finish evening the score between you and I, then I'm going to get that Goblin of yours back. He irriates me, and it was likely his influence that put me in peril before, wasn't it? I doubt someone as astute as Norman Osborn 'accidentaly' allowed a vengeful assassin shrink to evaluate his new team members. I bet Goblin let it happen just to see what chaos would ensue.''

'Wow, Normie, she's good. But she's got another thing coming if she thinks I'm gonna be a star in her spanking fetish, hell no! Have fun with that, Normie!''

Norman felt very sane, very clear-headed, and this created a great dread in him, because it meant he was going to feel everything she did ten-fold. ''The Goblin has abandoned me... please, I am a very sick man...'' Osborn felt pathetic telling her this, but her hand was raised and he found himself terrified of being spanked again.

Karla smiled, ''Well, let's get you some good old-fashioned medicine, then!'' She began to swat his ass and Osborn grunted with each slap as he continued straining to get free.

Osborn felt naked in several ways, and his inability to escape Karla's iron grip filled him with a sick hopelessness. Tears threatened the corners of his eyes and he could hold back no longer as she eventually passed his ability to tolerate the pain. He began to cry out, his free arm shooting around in vain efforts to find some kind of purchase that might help him escape. He realized they were past the point where he could talk himself into a better position, and this terrified him even more than the physical pin. His yelps turned into shouts and his shouts into screams as the punishment continued. Osborn wailed pathetically as she pushed him well past his tolerance, tears streaming down his face as his blubbered incoherant half-hearted protests. He had never felt so humiliated...

When Osborn went limp, his body seeming to give up hope of escape, merely twitching left and right in spasms from the pain of each slap, Karla decided she could move on to the real culprit. ''Alright, Osborn, time to spank the Goblin now.''

Norman looked back at her over his shoulder with eyes reddened from crying, doing his best to keep a whimper out of his voice, ''I already told you, he has left me; I can't summon him at will, I swear... please do not hit me...''

Norman hated himself for cowering before her as he did, but he could feel his pride melt before the pain in his backside.

Karla merely smiled, reaching into a pocket as Norman watched her, worried. Her other hand kept his held tightly as she produced a small metal object, smooth and circular. Osborn recognized it at once, and his eyes widened as he felt the Goblin surge to the surface, trying to wrest his arm free from her grip, ''Let me go, you bitch!''

Karla was ready for him this time, though, and his surge of manic energy did not free him. Her smile widened at his reaction, watching how his eyes seemed divided, as if he was half Norman and half the Goblin. ''Yes, you know what this device can do. Ironic that you once tried to use it to fuck with someone's head, huh? I told you you would be surprised how well I had planned this...'' She slid the circlet onto Osborn's head then braced as his madness took full hold, the machine amplifying his pshychosis. He frothed at the mouth as he screamed and his muscles bulged with wild energy, but he was still no match for the strength her moonstone empowered her with. ''Looks like the little green man has come out to play.''

Goblin grimaced at the menace that lurked in her words. Where was that useless hat Norman? This had happened once before, but this time was decidedly much less fun... Goblin never thought he would regret Norman's absence, but he did now. ''Congrats, bitch. You'll find it hard to smile once I take your pretty head off.'' Goblin felt worried... a strange new emotion he never had needed before. He knew what she intended to do, but it should have no real effect on him... so why this feeling?

Karla was still smiling as her hand came down hard, and she was satisfied to see that Norman's body still reacted the same way, though Goblin did not cry out as Norman had. His face wore a look of confusion, and she reveled in the fact that his madness would not keep him from feeling the pain this way. She kept swatting, and Goblin's efforts to get free redoubled as he flailed mainically with his free arm and kicked as best he could. ''I'm gonna slap the green right off of you, Osborn.''

''Ha ha ha! Good luck with that, I'm green to the core, blondie! What makes you think this has any effect on a goblin, you idiot!?'' Goblin began to laugh hysterically with each swat, but he was uncomfortably aware of the pain...

Karla laughed as well. He was using his laughter to play off the pain, which meant things were going well. ''Because goblins have butts too, and yours is only beginning to get sore, silly man.''

Goblin barked out laughter as she increased the strength and tempo of the spanking, but he began to feel the laughs were strained... What is this? Fear? Everything was starting to feel so very much less funny as the sharp stings to his ass continued to become worse. A truly worried exression crossed his face, ironically making him appear more like Norman. ''I said let me go! You don't even wanna know what the return spanking is gonna be like if you continue this, Barbie!'' Karla only smiled a tight-lipped smile as she applied one slap after the other, Goblin's laughter sounding more strained as time passed, his face betraying the pain in his cheeks. Eventually he stopped laughing, and a few slaps afterward he began to cry out in real pain, his face a mask of horror. ''Stop! Stoooop!'' But Karla didn't stop, and Goblin thrashed around with wild hoots and yelps of agony as the punishment continued. He had never felt anything like this, he definately hated it! Hate hate hated it! But he could not leave Norman to have it, hell he wasn't even sure if Norman was sharing it! Goblin felt wetness on his face as tears of pain drew tracks there, and he felt humiliated, perhaps more so even than that one time with Spider-man. He screamed his rage as he flailed his one free arm, smacking Karla's leg like a child having a tantrum.

Once the Goblin resembled the weeping wreck Norman had been before, Karla stopped smacking him long enough to tell him one thing before ripping the circlet off and giving Osborn his mind back. ''Next time consider my well being the well being of your sorry ass the next time you think of playing games with me.''

Once the machine had been lifted from him, Norman grabbed his ass with both hands as she let him go, letting loose a strangled gasp as if feeling the pain of the entire beating all at once. He toppled to the floor clutching his burning cheeks, relieved beyond measure that she was no longer hitting him, shamed to lie on the floor in such a way, but not wanting to stand or do anything that might lead to more spanking. He sniffled back his previous sobs, doing his best to regain his composure.

Karla merely grunted at him as she gathered herself up to leave. ''Thanks for the raise boss. I hope all of our chats go so smoothly. Ta-ta.'' She smiled and waved a hand down at him dismissively then turned curtly and skipped from the room, as if his suffering had fueled her own happiness. ''Please feel free to let me know if you would like another session!''

Osborn stared at the empty door for a few moments after she was gone, then levered himself up using a chair. His rear was a bright red with angry welts crossing in every direction. It would be days before he could sit without pain. He smoldered as he glared at the door. He couldn't really retaliate, he still needed her on the team, and trying to get her back might just bring this whole embarrassing situation public. He had been overconfidant and paid the price. Lesson learned. Osborn smiled. At least the Goblin had finally gotten some of his due.

''Fuck you, Normie.''


End file.
